My Brave Wee Lass
by Shame37
Summary: The Castle of Dunbroch was in a deep sorrow and the princess decided to change the way things are. What would she do? will she be able to succeed?
1. Chapter 1:Memories

**Chapter 1: Our Memories Together**

It was a wonderful day that the sunshine drifted into each room at the castle o fDunbroch. Merida woke up slowly with a smile on her face. 3 weeks have passed since the Mor'du incident happened. Merida still can't believe that everything is now fixed especially her relationship with her mother. She gets her weapons and went to the dining hall.

"Hi Mum!,Dad!" Merida happily kisses the forehead of her parents and placed her weapon behind her chair.

"whooow! Is that really you lass? You seemed different today"

"Different? Wot dae ye mean dad?"

"You've never placed yer weapons anymore on the table. Are ye sick Merida?" Fergus smiled and teases her daughter.

"haha!Dad! I just want to have a little changed ye know." The two grins at each other and the royal family started to enjoy their meal. The wee devils still keeps on playing their haggis and of course the queen still scolded them.

"Boys! stop playing yer haggis! Its just a sheeps stomach its delicious!"

"Ah Mum?"

"Aye dear?"

" Can I and Angus go for a ride today?"

The king and queen stared at each other and was a little bit shocked because their daughter never ask permission from them to go for a ride before.

"Of course ye can dear besides ye don't have any lessons today."

"Thanks mum but ahh- I want ye to come with me?"

"Come with ye? Why?"

"Well I just want to hang out with ye an—d But! if yer busy its okay! I know ye have alot of things to do." Merida smiled at her mother and she returned her attention to herfood.

" NO! No! darling I don't have much work today dear. Maybe after we eat how's that?"

"Really! Thanks mum!" Merida rose from her chair and gave the queen a motherly kissand embraced her.

"Ohhh look at my lovely wife and daughter! I'm so happy that yer getting along well now." Fergus teases his two love ones and the wee devils just stared at their sister andsmiled at her. Merida just rolled her eyes and Queen Elinor asked to prepare one horse for her.

**After Meal**

"Okay dear, I'm just going to fix myself and we'll get going okay?"

"Aye mum! I'll just wait for ye outside!"

Merida went outside and waited for her mother. Her parents went to their bedroom andhave a little conversation about their daughter.

Queen Elinor was seated in front of the mirror. She placed her crown on the table,removes her braids and combs her long, brown hair while Fergus was standing with crossed arms at the door.

"Look at that Eli! Our Merida really changed! "

"Aye yer right dear. She really changed a lot now and I;m happy about it.."

Then suddenly Queen Elinor sighed and put her comb down. Fergus noticed her sadness so he went beside his queen.

"Eli, wot's the matter?"

"Do ye think tha—t och! Do ye think Merida already forgave me? Do ye think she still hates me?"

Fergus felt the guilt and pain of his beloved wife. Until now she still can't forgive her self the way she treated their daughter before. He placed his right hand on the queen's shoulder and his left hand at her chin.

"Eli look at me. Merida will never ever hated ye because ye are her mother and she loves ye very much. She will do anything for ye Eli. And if she hated ye she won't asked ye to go for a ride with her right? Everything changed now love. " Fergus smiled at her queen to cheer her up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Do ye really think so?

"Aye love. So don't think that she hat—" Their conversation interrupted when Merida knocks at her parents room and calling her mom.

"Mum!"

"Except for that. She still doesn't have patience in waiting. Now fix yerself and enjoy yer ride with her." Fergus chuckled and open the door. He saw her daughter was pouting and glaring at him with cross arms.

"Dad! Where's mum? Wot's taking her so long?"

"yer too excited aren't ye?"

"Of course I am! This will be the first time I'm going to have a ride with her! "

Elinor heard all Merida said to her father and small tears fall down from her eyes.

"I'm coming Merida! Just a wee bit moment darling."

"Mum! We're not going to a party! A simple dress will be okay!"

Elinor wore her violet dress and her hair was unbraided. She went out of her room and Merida noticed that her mother didn't wear her crown.

"Dear? Is their any problem with my dress?"

"No! No! Nothing at all but Mum where's yer crown? And why yer hair is loose?

"Oh! Well I decided to just leave it on my table and about my hair well. I just want to be as simple as I can be." Elinor just smiled at her daughter.

"Merida darling? Ye okay?

" oh yes! I am mum! I was just a bit of surprise I guess? Can we go now?"

"Aye of course dear."

Merida happily held her mother's hand and rushing to leave the corridor .

"Hey! Be careful alright! take care of yer mum Merida!"

"I will dad!"

The two rode their own horses. Angus for Merida and the guards prepared Lyka for the queen. They decided to have a race with each other. The first one who will be able to reach the peak of the mountain will be the winner. And so Queen Elinor went first. Merida pouted and crosses her arms while Elinor just chuckled because of her daughter's cute reaction.

"I won dear." Elinor teasingly smiled at her daughter.

"Och! Okay fine! But on our next race I will beat ye mum! I swear!"

"Will see darling. C'mmon let's have a seat here. I never thought that this is beautiful spot out here sweetheart. I can see the magnificent view of our land. "

"Yes it is mum. I'm glad ye really liked it here."

The two dismounted from their horses and enjoyed the fresh air of nature. Merida sat beside her mother and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"ye know mum, I'm happy that the Mor'du incident happened."

"So ye enjoyed turning yer mother into a bear?"

Merida suddenly stood up, her eyes narrowed and waves her hands in distress explaining her statement to her mom.

"Of course not mum! When ye turned into a bear I was so afraid that I'm going to lose ye. I mean I dunno wot to do if ye stay as a bear forever. I dunno wot will happen to my life without ye."

Merida fall from her knees put her hands on her face and started to cry. The queen was a little bit surprised because she didn't mean to hurt her daughter. Seeing her daughter crying in front of her makes her weak. The queen approached and pulled her daughter towards her.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just teasing ye. I—"

"No I should be the one tae say that tae ye. I'm sorry mum for being such a fool. I'm sorry for turning ye into a bear. I was just really desperate tae have my freedom that I hurt my own blood_. I don't hate ye mum and I will never be. I always love ye."_

Train of thoughts ran down from the queen's mind. Her husband was right. Merida will never hate her own mother and she was happy for it.

"Shhhh. everything is okay now dear so don't cry anymore. That was all in the past matters tae me is that our relationship has already fixed. We now get along and wenow listen and understand our differences. That's wot important right now and not our past. _I love ye Merida. Always remember that."_

_"I love ye to mum. I love ye so much."_

They spent the rest of the day with laughter and joy. Elinor watched her daughter as she shared her moments with Angus at the forest. Elinor can't explain the happiness she feels. She only just wished that this moment would last forever. Then suddenly she felt a stung on her chest and Merida noticed it.

"Mother? Are ye alright?"

Her hands were placed on her chest and she feels like she is being hit by an arrow with fire on it. She looked at Merida but her vision was kind of blurry. She doesn't want her daughter to worry so she lied.

"Aye darling, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Are ye sure? Ye need tae get some rest now mum."

In spite of the pain she feels she tried to give her daughter a smile so that she won't be able to notice her pain.

Merida fixed the saddle on Angus and approached her mum who was still seated on the ground. The princess assists her mother to stand up and Merida decided that her mom should stay at her back while riding with Angus.

"Darling! Wot are ye doing?"

"yer gonna ride with me. Stay on my back and I'll control Angus."

"But I do have a horse and I'm fine."

"Yer sweating mum, Yer not fine at all. C'mmon let's get back now and besides it's getting dark. I don't want tae encounter bears here again." Merida smirked at her mother and Elinor forcibly smiled.

They headed back to the castle. The queen's hand was on Merida's waist and her chin was on her daughter's shoulder. Merida dismounted first and she held her mother's hand to assists the queen from dismounting from the black horse.. The guards open the door and the princess and the queen were surprise that the clans were inside of the throne hall. Fergus walked towards them and give them a massive embraced.

"Oh! Yer back! How was yer ride Elinor?"

"Fine."

King Fergus noticed the paleness of his wife and she was sweating. The queen wanted to share to his husband the moments she spends her time with her daughter but she can't. The pain was taking all over her body. She can't explain the severe pain she feels. All she knows is that she wanted to get some rest.

"Elinor wot happened to ye? Are ye alright?"

"Just exhausted dear."

"Merida?"

"I dunno dad we we're just sitting together at the peak of the mountain and then suddenly she felt some pain."

"ye better get some rest now. Merida accompany yer mother in our room."

"Aye dad. But why were the clans are here?"

"Oh! Well I just invited them tae have a little celebration."

"Celebration for wot dear?" Elinor asked with eyebrows raised.

"Celebrate that ye two are now getting along well." Fergus smirked at his daughter and Merida just rolled her eyes while Elinor just gave them a smile."

"C'mon mum we better get going before those Lord's sons approached us." Fergus just laughed and planted a kiss on his wife and daughter. Merida opened the door and Elinor lied on her bed. She was not really feeling well. She can't breath and she feels like her heart was going to split apart.=

"Mum, dae ye want me tae call Maudie and tell her tae go find Fiona?"

"no, no dear I'm fine.. This will just take some a wee bit rest."

"Are ye sure mum? ye have a fever? And yer sweating"

" I'm fine. Just go and see the lord's son."

"but mum! I don't want tae have a talk tae them."

"Merida no arguments. Just be friends with them that's all."

"Aye but first I need tae go and get ye some cold towel tae reduce yer fever."

"Okay thank ye sweetheart." Merida was about to reach and open the door but she turn around and went beside her mother.

"_Mum"_

"_Aye dear?"_

"_Don't leave us. Promise me."_

"_Merida, wot are ye saying?"_

"_Just promise me mother."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love ye mum."_

"_I love ye too sweetheart."_

Merida planted a kiss on Elinor's cheeks and forehead and left the room. The queen felt joy and pain. She never imagined that her Merida would be able to say those words again to her.

"**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!"**

Merida suddenly awoke by a strong sound of thunder. She rubs her forehead and felt sad because she thought that it was all real. That her mother is with them but it wasn't. Then a knock on her door came.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream at all?! Maybe mum is okay now!"

She happily put her slippers then hurriedly opens the door thinking that it might be here mother.

But…

"Mu—maudie?"

"Good morning Princess. Breakfast is ready. Yer father and the princes are waiting for ye tae come down."

"okay tell them I'll just fix myself."

Maudie was about to open her mouth and say "yes princess" but she wasn't able to do it because Merida already shut the door. She felt pity to her. She knew that until now she still can't accept what happened to her mother. She was still hoping for a miracle.

"Poor little girl." She sighed and went downstairs.

**So that's chapter 1! I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome and again sorry if my grammar sucks. Still practicing mg English! Hugs to all of you!=)))**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain in my Heart

**Chapter 2: Pain In My Heart**

3 years have already passed since their beloved queen and mother acquired an unknown disease. Queen Elinor was still weak and unconscious. Prayers performed and bright healers were already brought to the Castle of Dunbroch to cure the queen but no miracle has ever happened. The queen that was happy, sexy, and strong before was now just skinny, weak old women that always lie on her bed and dependent to others. Her eyes and mouth were closed, no words heard from her except for her deep breathing. King Fergus was seated at the left side of the queen caressing his wife hair, Harris was embracing her mother's body and asking her to wake up, Hubert was on the shoulder of his father and kept on staring at his mum, Hamish was at the corner standing and staring the heavy rain through the window and Merida was seated at the right side of her mother while holding the queen's hand. She kisses her mum's hand and tears streamed down from her face. She keeps on asking to herself why? Why did this happen to them? Why is fate so cruel to her? Fergus looked at his daughter mournfully and feels pity for her. Merida is still young to feel this kind of pain. The King hates his self because he can't even do something for his family especially protecting his wife, her queen. The princess rises and kisses her mum's forehead and whispered the words I love you.

"Where are ye going lass?"

"Out."

When she was about to leave the room, she notice Hamish was standing and staring blankly the heavy rain. She sighed and walked towards her brother and joined him.

"Everything will be alright Hamish. I promise. Mums going tae be okay soon."

Merida said those words with teeth and hands clenched. Hamish stared sadly at her sister.

"No she's not. Look, we all know that mum's gonna di—"

Merida glared at her brother and both hands were at his brother's shoulder.

"Stop it! Don't ye ever say that word again Hamish! I promise she's going to be with us again. I won't let that disease kill her. I'll dae everything tae make her feel better again. "

She didn't notice that her brother was slightly hurt because of her tight grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Nae it's okay but wot are ye planning tae dae tae save mum? Ye don't have any special powers at all tae heal her."

Merida just sighed and embraced her brother.

"I dunno know but Just trust me. We will never lose her. I promise." Merida smiled and kisses her brother's forehead.

"And Hamish"

"wot is it sis?"

"Ye wee devils should protect mum and dad okay?"

"wot? Wa—it! Wot are ye saying?! Whe- where are ye going? Aren't ye going tae come back?"

"Just dae it brother. I love ye all. Always remember that."

"Bu—ttt"

Merida interrupted her brother by placing her index finger on his mouth.

"Shhh.. I told ye trust me. Promise me that ye'll dae my favor tae ye."

Hamish was confused and don't know what to say so he just nodded in dismay.

"Alright. I promise."

"But could ye please tell me where yer going?"

"Going tae find a cure for mother."

"I'm go—"

"No! ye need to stay here."

"But"

"No arguments brother. And tell tae mum how much I love her."

Hamish just watched her big sister leaved the room. He doesn't know what to do. He was confused and kept asking to his self what will his sister going to do?What was she planning? But one thing he notice is her tired eyes. It was reddish, glow in her eyes had gone and small tears were formed. He just sadly sighed and turned around again at the window to gazed the heavy rain and whispered to his self.

"Be safe sister. "

By the time she closes the door, Merida rushed to her bedroom and quickly lay down on her bed. Her face was buried on her pillow and started crying. All she ever wanted now is her mother. She misses her voice, scolding, warm embrace, and everything about her. She just wants her back. If someone could just help her. Then an answer formed from her mind.

"That's it! That old lady might help me! I'd better see her. That's the only way I know to fix this."

She stood up, gathered her weapons and glanced at the tapestry hang on her wall. It was the tapestry that she and her mother made. She closes her eyes and memories went back to her.

_Merida grabs her needle and thread for the first time in years. She haven't done making a tapestry before. Her mother was seated beside her and guiding her what to do. She inserted the thread into the small hole of the needle and knots it then started to sew the needle in the fabric. The queen noticed that her daughter's hand was shaking while weaving._

"_Take it slow dear, ye'll get used tae it someday."_

_Merida smiled and nodded at her mother and the queen help her daughter in making their tapestry._

"_Mum?"_

"_Aye dear?"_

"_When we finish our tapestry, I want it to be hang on my wall! I wanted to see it every time I woke up in the morning and before I sleep." Merida stops sewing the needle into the fabric and wraps her arms around her chin tucked on her mother's shoulder._

"_I love ye Merida. Always remember that. I'll always be here fer ye. Whenever yer sad, feeling that no one is there fer ye,or yer life seems being torn apart, just look at this tapestry and remember the times we spent together to woven it. It might ease yer wee bit loneliness."_

"_Aye mum thank ye. I will. I love ye too mum. I love ye so much."_

The princess opened her eyes sobbing, with a single tears rolled down over her cheeks. For a moment she runs her fingers over the tapestry and took a deep sighed.

"You're going tae be okay mother. I swear."

Night had fallen and people in the Castle of Dunbroch were now sleeping except for the princess. She opened her door slowly and shut it gently making sure that she won't be able to wake anyone. She passes her parents room and decided to visit her sick mother before leaving the castle. When she opened the door, she found out that his dad wan not inside.

"Where did dad go?" Her eyes blinked in confusion and then she saw her mother still lying on the bed. She walked towards her and sits beside her mother. She caresses her mother's hair just like what the queen always do whenever she have a problem nor afraid of something. Then she started singing their song.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faicDo thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinnGu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

"I love ye mum. I love ye so much and I missed ye. I miss everything about ye. Please mother if ye can hear me open yer eyes. Just one look of ye and I'll be fine."

The princess pleaded with her voice cracked. Merida forcibly smiled at her mother hoping that the queen will be able to hear her words but no response was heard or any movement occurred. All she hears was silence inside the room and a deep breathing of her mother. She buried her face on the queen's chest then started to cry softly.

"If I just called Fiona immediately that day, this will never happen tae ye. I'm sorry mum I didn't saved ye. I failed again. I'm so sorry. I promise ye mum, yer going tae be okay. I swear. I'll dae whatever it takes just tae save ye. Ye saved me from Mor'du when he tried to kill me now It's my turn tae return that tae ye. I'll save ye mum. I will. Just hang in there."

She releases her arms from the queen and kisses her mother's face. She left the room then miracle just happened. The queen's eyes were half opened but unfortunately, Merida didn't see it.

Merida was now on the throne hall. She was about to open the door but then she hears a drunken male sound coming outside, so she quickly hide behind the chair wherein they always seat every time there is a meeting with the clans. She peeps and saw her drunken father. She feels bad for everything that is happening to them right now. Seeing her parents being in pain is the worst feeling she ever felt.

King Fergus was singing the Mor'du song and calling his wife name and went upstairs. When her father was gone she hurriedly approached the door,opens it and went to the black horse stable.

"Angus!"

Her horse saw her and made a whining then the princess quickly grab the mouth of her horse.

"Shhh! Angus be quiet! Were going tae the forest now tae seek for the witch help."

The horse keeps on whining,stamping his feet on the ground showing that he disagree on her friend's plan.

"Nae arguments Angus! We need tae find her! Mum needs her! please Angus just cooperate with me."

Merida removed her hands from Angus. She mournfully gazed her horse eyes and the horse somehow seemed to understand the sorrowful expression of her friend.

"Good boy. Thank ye for understanding me Angus."

The princess hugged her horse and grabbed the saddle. She climbed on her horse and gripped the reins and stirred Angus forward.

It was still dark and stormy when the princess left the castle of Dunbroch. They had crossed the bridge when she pulled the reins of the horse to stop and turned around for a moment. She made a final glance of her home. She smiled and tears formed from her eyes. She feels something terrible is going to happen but she doesn't mind at all. All she cares for now is her sick mother and no one can stop her from seeking the witch help.

"Hang in there mum. Please don't ever give up yet." She took a deep breath and headed to the forest.

**So this is chapter two! Hmm what do you think Merida will do to save her mother? =))) and Thanks for Ceikaiyia Cheeks and HAFanForever. Glad you like the first chapter!=)) stay tuned for the next chapter! keep on reading! hugs to all!=)))  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Be Strong

**Chapter 3: **

It was already morning but the suns seems doesn't want to come out. It was still dark and stormy in Scotland. The storm and the wind become much stronger than before. It was like the weather was also joining the sorrow of the Dunbroch family.

King Fergus was in a deep slumber on their furry sofa. He was about to change his sleeping position when he fell out on the sofa.

"Aww! That hurts."

He was scratching his head when he suddenly heard a soft voice from his loving wife.

"Fer-guss"

"Elinor?"

He quickly withdraws his self from the ground and hurriedly rushed towards his wife and held her hand.

"Elinor! Lass! Can ye hear me? Speak tae me?!" He laughed happily and tears rolled down from her face. His queen was finally awake and heard her soothing voice. He planted a kiss on his wife's lips and smiled at her.

"Can ye move darling."

"N-o"

"Hang in there okay. I'll gae tae the kitchen and tell Maudie tae find Fiona as quickly as possible."

The queen gave his husband a weak smile and Fergus quickly went downstairs to go to the kitchen seek Maudie.

"Maudie!"

"M—Lord! Wot can I—"

"Find Fiona and tell her tae get here as quickly as she can! The queen needs her now!"

"Ye-sss M'Lord"

Maudie hurriedly went out to find Fiona while the other servants just stared at each other and blinked in confusion and curiosity. The king hurriedly went back to his wife. He opened the door and saw the triplets. Harris and Hubert were at their mother's side holding the queens hand.

"Mum! Don't ye ever leave us again! Stay awake! We missed ye so much mum!"

Fergus was standing beside the queen and give a smile to the two devils. Then he noticed that Hamish was keeps on pacing at the corner.

"Lass!"

"Da—ad!"

"Is there any problem?"

"I'm just worried."

"To yer mum?"

"Aye. I mean I'm really happy that she's awake but look at her dad. Her Eyes were half opened and she can't even moved nor speak to us. I just can't bear seeing her like that."

Among the triplets, Hamish was intelligent, serious, and sensitive what's going around him and his observation skills were great. Hamish started to cry and as a father, the king pulled his son towards him and rubs his back.

"I know lass I really hurts tae see that yer loved one is in pain. But we need tae be strong. If yer mother see us so weak, then she'll also becomes weak and unable to fight for her life. Ye know yer mother right? She hates seeing her precious stars be in pain. Just stay strong. I know that one day yer mother will going tae be fine at all. She will be with us again."

"Aye, just like big sis told me."

The king's eyes grew wider and pulled his son gently and asked about Merida.

"Speaking of Merida, where is yer sister? I haven't seen her this morning."

"I dunno dad. But last night she told me that she's going tae find a cure for mother. I tried tae stop her but she's really desperate. I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Why ye didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry dad but I was just- I was too confused at that moment."

"Alright I understand but didn't she mention where she's going?"

"I dunno dad. I dunno. I tried tae ask her the place but she never mentioned it but I think she went into the forest."

"Och! Why is yer sister so stubborn!"

Hamish just sighed and then a knock was heard on their door.

"Come In."

"M'Lord, why have ye summoned me?"

"Oh thank God yer here! Fiona yer queen is already awake but she can't moved nor speak. And her eyes are just half opened."

The healer went inside to check the queen's condition and after a couple of minutes, she look at Fergus with sad expression on her face. Fergus swallowed nervously thinking that her queen might still in a bad condition. Fiona approached the bear king and asked to have a wee bit conversation outside. They closed the door gently and the king swallowed nervously and asked the condition of his beloved wife.

"So Fiona how as it?" Fergus stared at the healer nervously while rubbing his beard.

"M'lord, its good tae hear that somehow the queen is now conscious but I'm afraid tae tell ye that she's still not good. Her breathing problem becomes worse, bedsores are already present at her neck, back and elbow because of staying in bed for a long time and lastly M'Lord, I think the infection already reached her lungs and the next one might be the heart."

Silence occupied in the corridor. Fiona looked down and unable to have an eye to eye contact to the King. Fergus took a deep sad sighed and doesn't know what and how will he respond to Fiona. Those hurtful words are just hard to accept right now. Fiona can't bear the silence so she lifted her head and single tears rolled form her eyes.

"M'Lord I'm sorry if I fa—"

The king smiled weakly and patted Fiona's shouldet.

"No ye've never failed us Fiona in fact ye've been a great helped tae all of us. I'm sure if the queen could just speak right now, she will definitely say thank ye for helping me. Ye never disappointed us. I'm glad that ye've done yer job pretty well. So don't be sorry Fiona. "

Fiona couldn't say something to the king. She served the royal family for almost half of her life. She just feels bad that this was happening to the royal family.

"Thank ye m'lord and I'm glad that ye trust me with all yer heart. M'Lord the only thing we can dae for now is tae prevent the forming of bedsores to the queen. All we need tae dae is changed her position every hour but only 20 minutes on his affected side."

"I can handle it. Thank ye for everything Fiona. Ye may now go."

"Yes m'Lord."

Fiona left the corridor sadly. As the healer vanished from his sight, King Fergus fell on his knees and cried. He doesn't know how he will be able to manage the situation. He doesn't know how he will stay strong knowing that his beloved wife is already dying and his daughter went to the forest alone. He didn't even notice that his precious girl was not in their kingdom. All he feels right now is that he was useless husband and father. Then the king saw his triplets standing infront of him and gazed at him gloomy.

'Dad?"

Their father just stared at them with tears rolling down from his cheeks. The triplets decided to embrace their father to ease the pain he feels.

"I'm sorry boys ye shouldn't be in pain right now."

"Dad! C'mon Don't worry about us." The triplets chores and smiled at their father.

"Thank ye boys."

The triplet smiled to their father and kisses his forehead. Then the King stood up and decided to have a search party for her daughter.

"Stay with yer mum boys, and I'll find yer sister. "

'but dad, its still stormy outside, its too dangerous to go out right now."

"I still need tae try tae find yer sister. Don't worry about me I'm the bear king anyway don't ye remember?" The king offered a smiled to Harris and the boy just sighed.

"Now gae inside and stay with yer mother."

"Aye dad." Harris and Hubert went back inside while Hamish left outside standing and staring at his father blankly.

"Dad can I come with ye?"

"Nae Hamish. Just stay with yer mother and brothers."

"Okay But dad wot if mother will be able tae speak and ask sister? Wot shall we say tae her?"

"Just lie tae her for now. If she finds out that Merida is missing, her illness might get worse."

"Aye. Dad."

"Uh dad?"

'wot is it lass?"

"Be strong dad. In every darkness there's always a rainbow that will shine soon." Hamish smiled and gazed at his father worriedly and king Fergus just simply gave his son a simple nod.


	4. Chapter 4: My Sacrifice

**Chapter 4: My Sacrifice**

Merida and Angus weaved through the trees, and jumped over whatever attempted to halt their progress. Wind whipped passed her face and stung her eyes but she doesn't mind at all. Then her horse suddenly throwed her away.

"Angus! Why dae ye keep on doing that tae me!"

Catching her breath, the princess sunk into the ground. She look around and found the reason why her horse thrown her accidentally. They are in the circle of stones. She smiled and memories of her mother went back. She remembered how her mother saved her from the monstrous demon bear Mor'du and this was the place wherein they mended their bond. She will never ever forget this place for the rest of her life. Tears dotted around the corner in her eyes and screamed in pain emotionally. Her sorrow echoed through out the forest. She looked up to the sky and keeps on pleading to the the will-o-wisp to appear in front of her.

"Please! Please! Please take me tae the witch house! Show me the way where I can find her! Please!"

She cried loudly and keeps on screaming desperately. Darkness still filled the forest and her cloak was blown away because of the heavy rain and strong wind. She was out of her mind that she just stared her favorite cloak blown away from her. All she cares for now is the witch. Her horse keeps on whining trying to say to her friend that maybe its time for them to go home but Merida just look at her horse sadly.

"I can't Angus. Ye can go if ye want but I need tae stay here as long as it takes. I need tae see her. I can't just give up right now Angus and ye know why." The horse approached her slowly, merely cocked his head, tail strands swaying and the princess smiled to him.

"Thank ye for understanding me Angus. Yer a very good friend. I know that ye'll always be here tae support me."

The princess waited, and begging the wisp to show up and help her to find the witch house. The waiting lasted longer. Hours have passed and still no wisp appeared to them. Tears streamed down from her face. She bites her lower lip in despair and sadness. Her body was now starting to shiver and get exhausted because of severe pain and coldness and her tired eyes were now starting to shut. She wanted to just lay in the grass and sleep but she can't. To regain her strength somehow, she holds her mother's gift to her when she was celebrating her 8th birthday. It was a small, round and gold necklace and engraved in there is the symbol of their clan.

Several hours have passed and she was about to give up and accept her mother's fate. She started to closes her eyes, Fingers dug furrows into the soil. Then suddenly she heard a childish voice.

"Angus! The wisps are already here! C'mon now we need tae see the witch!"

The princess withdraws herself from the ground and started to follow the wisp. Merida noticed that here black horse was just stood a way back and keeps on whining and stamping.

"Angus! C'mon! Don't be afraid I'm here! I won't leave ye!."

The horse can't do something so he just obeys the princess. After couple of minutes of walking, they were now at the witch house.

"Angus! We're already here!" Merida was so happy that she threw her arms into the black horse body and hugged it tightly. She was not feeling well but she doesn't mind at all. She screamed and say thank you to the will-o-wisp for helping her.

"Thank ye very much! Thank ye so much for helping me! I won't forget this!"

The wisp made a soft, lovable laughing sound and the princess took this as saying "your welcome dear."

The princess smiled and turned around to walk towards the door and knocked. Several knocked have made but no response at all. Frustrations grew and her eyes flew wide open in anger. She was about to ordered Angus to kick the door but then the door was finally opened and the witch was right there standing with folded arms across her chest in annoyance.

"OCh! Its ye again princess! wot dae ye want now! Dae ye knoe wot time is it?! I'm sleeping here an-"

The witch didn't finish what she has to say when the princess fell from her knees, begging and crying. The princess hands was at the witch legs and grip it tightly. The witch froze and just rolled her eyes. She invites the the princess to come inside.

"Let's have a talk inside, freakin cold in here. But yer horse should stay there." The with motioned her arms at the empty stable.

"Aye."

Merida grabs the reins of Angus and asks him to behave properly.

"Angus stay here okay? I know that yer very tired. Have a rest now boy. Thank ye for everything."

Merida put her hand on the horse long snout, nuzzled and kisses it. Angus just snorted and whined to Merida.

"Sit down there. I'll just grab a tea fer ye."

"Nae thank ye."

"Don't worry I won't put something on yer tea." The witch grins at the princess and went to her kitchen.

"Okay fine."

Merida chuckled and train of thoughts run from her mind. Her feet were repeatedly stamping on the ground in excitement and nervousness.

"_This is it Merida! Mum's going tae be fine now! She's going tae be with us again. Nae Merida mum will be with THEM again."_

The princess smiled sadly. The witch placed the tea on the table. And she notice that Merida was staring at her with a smile on her face like she was excited for something.

"Wot?"

"Huh"

"Wot are ye staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Drink this first before we have a wee bit talked."

"But I don't have time anymore! I need yer help."

"Here we go again."

"Nae! Please help me! I need yer help!" Merida stood up, her hands are waving in the air and walk towards the witch and gripped her shoulder tightly.

The witch blinked in confusion, eyebrows were raised and swallowed nervously. She stood up, waving her hands in distress and kept her distance from Merida.

"Och!Princess! Wot kind of spell ye want again! Haven't ye learned yer lessons? Who dae ye want tae change again?! Nae I won't help ye! I'm done with that!"

"Nae! I'm not asking ye tae change someone! I need ye tae make someone feel better!"

The princess sighed, walked towards the witch and holds her hand squeezing it tightly. She raised her head to meet the witch eyes. Her face was flashed with dismay, desperation and frustration.

"Please! Help me! I need ye tae make my mum feel better! She's in a state of dying right now and we dunno wot else tae dae. I want her back! Yer the only person that I can count on! Please! I'll dae anything, I'll give ye anything ye want just take the disease out from her body. I have a promise tae my brother that one day mum will be with them again. Just please. Heal her. That's all I want from ye."

The princess cried and the witch was in a state of shock. She doesn't know what to say to the red headed princess. She realizes how the bear incident changed her. At first She thought that the princess seeks her just to ask a stupid, selfish wish again but she was all wrong. She was not the stubborn, selfish princess she knew before. The witch sighed sadly and felt pity to her. She wanted to help her but she can't help someone without having an exchange.

"Despite of the heavy rain and wind, ye came along here for that wish?"

"Aye. My mum saved me from the demon bear Mor'du and now its my time tae return that tae her besides its all my fault why she acquired that disease."

"wot disease yer mother has?"

"They dunno. bright healers already went tae our kingdom but they can't identify wot kind of disease my mum has."

"Ye told me it was yer fault?"

"Aye"

"Lets have a seat again."

So the princess explained everything to the witch. Explained to her why it was her fault and the witch just look at the princess blankly for a moment without saying anything at all. Silence occupied inside her house.

"Nae it wasn't yer fault deary. Ye didn't know that she -"

"Nae! It is my fault! She already has a fever that day and I just ignored it! I followed wot she said not tae call Fiona and that's the result! I shouldn't followed her!"

The princess eyes were becoming reddish, wet and her voice was kinda cracked too. Her hands are clenched showing that she's really mad at her self. The witch sighed and rubs the princess arms and gazed her eyes with grief.

"But ye know that I can't help ye without an exchange deary. That's the rule."

"I already prepared myself for that. I don't care! I just want my mum tae be fine at all! I just want her back with my family! My dad grew dull now. He's always drunk and his world is being torn apart little by little and I don't want that tae continue! My brothers were still too young tae feel pain. I jut want my family, the kingdom tae be back tae there normal lives. Just please fix her. I know ye can dae it! I told ye I'll give ye anything ye want! Ju-st Just please! Help her!"

The witch rose from her chair, rubs gentle the princess back and nodded slowly.

"Okay I'll help ye.. I can absolutely heal yer mother but the prize will be quite heavy for ye. I don't know if ye can handle it."

Merida rose from her chair and turned back to face the witch and blinked in confusion.

"Wot dae ye mean?"

The witch explained the consequences of her action. She tried to urge the red headed lass to just accept the fate of her mother but Merida just yelled at her and told her that no one can stop her.

"Deary are ye really sure about this? I already warned ye."

"As long as yer sure that ye can absolutely cure my mother I will definetly dae it."

"Okay. If that's wot ye want."

They stared each other for a couple of minutes and the princess asked a favor from her.

"But can I ask a favor from ye for free?

The witch just chuckled and nodded.

"Please give me a little time before doing the thing that I have ask ye. "

"Okay."

The witch and the princess went out. The princess walked towards her black horse and rubs his long snout nose. Angus seemed to understand why her friend was doing that stuff to him.

"Angus, thank ye for staying with me tonight. Ye've been a good friend tae me since I was just a kid. I love ye Angus. I love ye."

Tears freely rolled from the princess eyes. Angus tail swayed and keeps on whining and stamping his feet on the ground again. Merida knew what her horse is trying to say to her.

"Angus look at me! I know ye know wot I'm planning tae dae. It's very hard for me tae dae this but I really need tae dae this one for mah family and for the kingdom! It is for the best Angus! I need tae change the way things are right now! If I won't , mum will just die and I don't want that tae happen because I love her so much! Please understand me for one last time Angus. I'm sorry and I love ye."

Merida hugged her horse and planted a lot of kiss on its face. She walked away from him and the black horse wants to get out from his stable and just grab Merida back to the castle but he can't because his other leg was tied and locked. The princess cried and just stared at him mournfully. The witch can't do nothing but just stare at the princess sadly. She saw the loneliness the red headed feels inside.

"Make him sleep."

"W—oot?"

"Nae just let him be, nae one would be able tae fnd us here."

"Just dae it! I just can't be- bear seeing him acting that way."

"As ye wish"

The witch motioned her arms to the horse and snapped her fingers. the horse slowly fell on his knees and went asleep.

"Thank ye."

"Ye punish yerself tae much deary. The stuff ye asked for is too heavy tae take."

"I can handle it. Don't worry about me. I'm all fine. I know it will be hard for me at first but I'm sure I'll get used tae it."

Merida look at the witch and smiled at her. The witch just raised her eyebrows in confusion and just made a smile.

"yer brave lass, yer very brave for doing this deary. But Yer mother will be heartbroken if she ever wakes up."

"I don't know if that word really suits me but my mother used to tell me that when I was a bairn. _My brave wee lass_. I know she will be saddened about this but I don't want her tae die either. "

"but wot ye are doing right now is yer killing her emotionally."

"If ye don't want her tae suffer emotionally, then give me the thing I asked from ye for free."

"Haha! Yer wise princess but I can't dae that because every spell written in the book has its own replacement."

"Then I don't have a choice but tae accept my fate."

"But yer mother deary?" the witch asked the princess with her eyes narrowed.

The princesslook up at the dark stormy sky and made a deep sad sighed.

"I know Mum's will not going tae accept it easily. But I'm sure she's going tae be fine. Besides my brothers and dad are always there for her. They'll help her to moved on and just accept the way things are. I love her so much. That's why I'm doing this."

Then suddenly she pulled the witch toward her. The princess face was tucked in her chest, her hands were clenched, and cried loudly. The witch froze for a moment and then she just closes her eyes, smiled and rubs the back of the princess to ease her sadness. She knows that this was a very tough decision for her but that's life. Sometimes you need to do sacrifices for your loved ones. Tears dotted around the corner of the witch eyes. She felt the pain the princess feels and it really stung her heart. They stay for that about a couple of minutes and gently the witch pulled the princess away from her.

"I wanted tae grant yer wish for free but I just can't dae that. I'm sorry. I'll just wait for ye inside. Ye can still hold back if ye wanted."

"I told ye no."

"Alright. I'll be inside."

Merida nodded and the witch left her outside. The princess takes step forward, raises her hands, look up at the dark sky and enjoyed the pouring rain. She was laughing loudly with tears freely falling from her big blue eyes. She decided to walked further more to the edge of the mountain then she noticed that there were some lights at their castle like there was a meeting being held at the courtyard.

"Dad its okay now, mum's going ta be okay soon. I love ye."

Merida holds again her necklace and she sunk to the ground weakly. The witch saw the princess sorrow through her window but there was nothing she could do to stop the pain she feels.

The princess stood up and walked towards the witch house and went inside. The witch was there standing and pacing around and murmuring something but Merida just ignored it and approached the witch. She stared at the princess and Merida just simply gave her and simple sad nod.

"Its time."

**Whooo! That's chapter 3 and 4..hihi I'm starting to run out of words but don't worry I'll finish this story. =)) Expressing the things you wanted to write in different language is kinda hard for me so if there are some mistakes again sorry..=)) and again thank you for reading my story!=)) and to **

**CollieandShire: hey there! I really appreciated how you like the flow of my story! Hihihi..=))) hugs to you so much and of course to all of you! Hope you like these two chapters!=)))))))))**


	5. I've Lost You

**Chapter 5: I've Lost You**

After the princess vanished from the kingdom, King Fergus held a meeting at the courtyard. He told to his band of warriors to blow the horn they're carrying if they already find the princess and he also told to them that if they heard a twice blow of horns, it means that they should retreat from searching the princess.

'Alright let's get going!"

The bear king together with his soldiers went into the woods despite of the stormy weather. As the search is being held, heavy rain,wind and the thunders become much more stronger. But the king didn't mind it at all.

"Merida! Merida where are ye lass! Anwere Me! Meria!"

"Princess Merida!"

"Princess Merida! Answer us!"

"Merida! Please answer us!"

They kept on calling the princess for several hours but their voices just echoed through out the forest and failed to find the lost princess. His assistant told the him to stop the search party and just continue it tomorrow but the king just glared and shouted.

"Who are ye tae tell me wot I'm going tae dae huh?!"

"I'm sorry, but M'Lord, I'm just concerned tae ye, tae all of us. Its too dangerous for us tae go deeper into the woods .We can't fight the nature. We need tae retreat m'lord for the safety of everyone."

The king was about to shout at him again but he just close his eyes, took a deep sighed and agreed.

"Aye."

The sound of the king's horn was heard and they started to go back into the castle. They failed to find the princess. The king dismounted from his horse and told to his warriors to take a rest and they're continue the search party tomorrow and they'll meet at the throne hall before the sun show up. He went inside the castle, walked upstairs with upset and frustration look on his face.

"Dad!"

The King went inside their room and the triplets greeted him with warm embraced.

"How was it?"

Hamish gazed at his father nervously and asked about their big sister.

"Let's have a talked outside."

The king and the triplets went outside so that his wife won't be able to hear what they're talking about.

"Unfortunately we didn't find yer big sister. The storm was just tae strong tae bear that we need tae stop the search for her. I'm sorry boys."

The triplets looked down and felt bad about the news. They already miss their big sister. The way she laughs, giggle, her warm embrace and, everything about her. The kingdom is just too different without her. They just look at each other and decided to just hide their loneliness from their father.

"Don't worry dad! We still have tomorrow! And besides big sister can handle herself so we better just stay calm right Harris?"

"Ye-aahh! Hubert was right dad! So cheer up!"

The king just looked at them sadly and tears were forming from his eyes. The two princes just sighed and embraced their father but the king slowly pulls the two devils away from him and just gives them a weak smile.

"Go tae yer bed now, I'll take care of yer mother."

"Bu—t da-"

Harris raised his arms and was about to say something to his father but the king just went inside of his room and shut the door. Harris just smiled weakly and Hamish taps his brother's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Dad just needs a little time right now Harris. I know for sure that he's already tired not just physically but emotionally. Don't take it seriously."

"Yeah I know. I just felt bad for him."

"I'm sure dad will be okay tomorrow. So cheer up Harris!" Hubert approached his brother and pats his shoulder with a big smile on his face.

"We better gae now. Its getting late."

**At the King and Queen Chamber**

King Fergus sat beside his beloved wife and caresses the queen's hair that was sleeping and breathing heavily.

"M'love I dunno wot tae dae now. Please keep on fighting love. Please. I dunno know wot tae dae without ye."


	6. My Story

**Chapter 6: My Story**

Before the sun rose king Fergus together with his band of soldiers left the castle to continue the search for his daughter. Couples of Hours have passed, the sun finally rose from its bed and the bright sunshine drifted throughout the Scotland but still the king didn't find his precious daughter. It's been several hours of searching in the woods but , no princess appeared. All they heard and saw were some animals and chirping sound of birds.

"Merida! Lass! Please answer me! Where are ye!. Yer mother is already awake and she wanted tae see ye! Please show yerself tae us!"The king dismounted from his horse, stood still, pleaded and roared desperately. Tears were already rolling down from his cheeks. His hopes to find his precious daughter was starting to vanished.

"MERIIIIIIDDDDAAAA! PLEASE SHOW YER SELFFFF! YER MOTHER IS ALREADY FINEEEE! COME BACK HOME LASS!" Fergus shouted and fell from his knees. His fingers are tugged in the grass , cried loudly and keeps on calling his daughter's name hoping that the princess might be able to hear him if he screamed louder and show her self but no red headed lass appeared in front of them. The soldiers look at their king mournfully and they felt pity for him. They just can't bear seeing their beloved king in pain but there was nothing they could do. He lost his precious daughter and they know how hurtful it is for a father. Several minutes have passed and the king withdraws his self and mounted back to his horse.

"Let's head back tae the castle." The king ordered with frustration and sadness look on his face. He pulled the reins of his horse and took off while his soldiers exchanged glances at each other with flash of loneliness on their face. They spent the whole day searching for the princess but they just found nothing. Night had already fallen when they arrived back into the castle. King Fergus dismounted from his horse and told them to have a rest. The king was already walking towards the door when the leader of his soldiers named Arthur called him.

"M'lord!"

"Aye wot it is lad?"

"We'll continue to search for the princess tomorrow."

"Nah just take a re—"

"Even without your accompany m'lord"

"Aye! Even without yer accompany my lord we'll search for the princess."

Each soldier agreed that they willing to search for the princess. The king's eyes widened when his soldiers voluntarily want to search for the princess

"But why? Why are ye willing tae search for my daughter?"

"Because I know wot it feels like tae lose someone precious in yer life and besides m'lord we want tae return tae ye the kindness ye've shown tae us for several years and we think that well somehow this offering might ease yer pain."

The king gave them a weak smile and nodded allowing them to continue the search for the lost princess. Arthur knew that the hopes of the king were starting to vanished so he took a deep breath, dismounted from his horse and told his story.

"M'Lord I know that your starting to give up but hold on still. M'lord. Like ye I once had a daughter. She's very beautiful, thin, and joyful just like yer daughter m'lord. She means everything tae me. She and my wife, they are my precious girl. Well me and my daughter get along well until one day we fought and I've lost her." Arthur sighed and Fergus noticed the sadness in his face.

"Then did ye find her?"

"We—ll I'm sorry m'lord if—"

"Nae continue. I want tae hear yer story."

Fergus smiled at him and he nodded.

"Days have passed and just like ye m'lord my hopes in finding her was about tae vanished. I and my wife stopped the search for her for several days but I realized something. If I give up I might regret it later so I kept on fighting. Everyday I got disappointed with the results. I always found nothing. My world was being torn apart little by little but still I continued the search until one day I finally found her. M'Lord it took me years to find her. Years of frustration, loneliness, and dismay."

"Where is yer daughter now lad?" The king asked him with smile on his face. Arthur smiled at him weakly and the king noticed something in his eyes. There were tears forming around its corner.

"She's already dead M'lord, She and my wife. After I found her at the river, she was still healthy but then suddenly she became so weak like a certain kind of disease took all over her body. After her death, several months passed my wife got depressed because our daughter died. IT reached tae the point that she actually killed her self."

"I'm sorry about yer daughter and yer wife Arthur." Fergus walked towards him and patted the shoulder of Arthur. He felt bad for him but Arthur wiped his tears and smiled at his beloved king.

"Nae its okay M'lord don't be sorry besides I already accepted it. I shared my story tae ye because I see myself in ye. I was hoping that my story would somehow boost yer hopes. That ye will not stop searching for yer daughter even if it takes years and we as yer loyal soldiers will not also stop supporting ye M'lord."

"Aye! Arthur is right M'lord! For ye and the queen! We'll always here fer ye tae join any kind of battle!"

Each soldier gave their king a smile and keeps on raising their weapons in the air showing that they're ready for any kind of battle the kingdom will face. The king's eyes narrowed and his heart was touched. He just couldn't believe that they will join him in his personal battle. He didn't expect that they will react this way.

"For the king and queen!"

"aye! For the queen and king!"

Voices of support filled the courtyard of Dunbroch then suddenly Harris was standing by the door and catching his breath. The laughter of the king dropped when he saw the facial expression of his son. He hurriedly approached him and his massive hands were place on his sons shoulder.

"Wot is it lass?"

Fergus asked Harris nervously but no responsed heard from him then suddenly his son grabbed his arms and they hurriedly went to the queen's place.

"Oh no this can't be." Arthur murmured to his self and each soldiers exchanged glances. Some of them were confuse about the reaction of the prince, some of them started to sobbed and cry and some of them were a little bit shocked. They still don't know what happened to the queen but all of them feel that something terrible happened to her.

**And chapter 5 and 6 done! =))) sorry about the fifth chapter kinda short and this chapter is just an extra to my story I guess because I don't know what to write anymore!hihihih..=))) My brain is kinda not working this week maybe because school is about to start next week..huhuhu but I promise as soon as I finish the next chapter I'll upload it…thanks for reading! And reviews are welcome!=)))))**


	7. Come Back Home

**Chapter 7: **

"Harris! Will ye please tell me wots goin on!"

The prince didn't answer his father.. They hurriedly went to the queen's place and when they were already in front of the door, Harris glanced at his father and motioned his arm to the door. King Fergus just swallowed nervously and stared at the door for a while. He didn't know why his son was acting a bit strange but he feels something terrible bad.

"Har—"

"Go first dad."

Fergus walked closer to reach the doorknob and before trying to enter into the room, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and went inside and there he saw his beloved wife sitting together with his two sons. Fergus glared at Harris and his son entered the room patted his father's shoulder and grinned at him. Queen Elinor smiled and opened his arms widely.

"Where's my hug darling?"

The king was still in a state of shocked that his eyes and mouth were just widely open. The queen was just staring at his husband and blinked in confusion while the triplets was standing near the window.

"Fergus?"

"Eli-Elinor!"

King Fergus exclaimed, stumbled forward and embraced his beloved wife tightly. He was happily laughing with tears rolling down from his face while his wife chuckled and caresses his husband back. They stayed for that moment for a couple of minutes then the king releases his wife.

"Bu—tt? How?! How did this happen?!"

"I dunno Fergus. All I know was that I'm too weak tae move and say something. I really thought that it's the end of my life but miracle happened Fergus. This is a miracle." The queen smiled and wiped her husband's tears from his eyes.

"Oh thank God yer with us again! I miss ye sae mush m'love." The king laid a kiss on his wife's rosy cheeks and lips. The triplets were so happy to see that everything was now a little bit settled in their kingdom.

"Oh mum! We missed ye sae much! If only big—" Harris was elbowed by Hubert and Hamish took a sighed and glared at his brother secretly while the queen was looking at them suspiciously. Then she already asked the question they don't want to hear from her.

"I'm glad that I'm already fine now but where is Merida? Fergus? Where is our daughter? She's still in the Forest isn't she? It's already evening?!" The queen was looking each one of them trying to find some answer to her question but no one tried to open their mouth and say something. The triplets even the king can't have an eye to eye contact to her. She touches his husband's chin and raised it gently.

"Fergus? Wot's wrong? Is there anything I should be worried about?"

The king just stared at her wife sadly and bit his lip then out of emotional breakdown, he suddenly pulled his wife towards him. His arms were wrapped tightly around the queen's body.

"Elinor! I'm so sorry m'love.! I was so- our merida, I didn't notices that she.— I'm sorry I lose her!" Elinor's eye was widened and released his husband. She blinked in confusion trying to understand what his husband was trying to say to him. She asked him again with worried look on her face.

"Wo—t wot dae ye mean ye lose her?Fergus?" She gasped and tears were starting to form around the corner of her eyes.

"Elinor let's just talk about it tomorrow. Have some rest for no—"

"No Fergus! This is about Merida!" The queen glared at his husband and Fergus just stared at her with sadness on his face. He tried to say something but words just can't come out from him. He glanced the triplets and simply made a nod to them telling that they should be the one to explain to their mother what happened since he doesn't know where to begin. Harris and Hubert elbowed Hamish and murmured to him that he should be the one to start the conversation.

"C'mmon Hamish explain it tae mum."

"Why me?"

"Because ye can explained it tae mum better than us. Just dae it brother." The two princes keeps on elbowing their brother and finally he already agreed.

"Fine! Fine just stopped doing that tae me." Hamish took a step forward closer to her mum, and before starting to explain everything he took a deep breath.

"Hamish wot happened tae yer sister?" The queen was staring at him worriedly.

"Don't ye want tae have a wee bit rest mum?"

"I will take a rest if ye tell me wot is going on here. Yer all acting weird when I asked about yer sister. Please tell me wot's going on."

"okay Mum. I'll tell ye wot happened. bi- big sister left the castle."

"Wo-ot?! Where did she gae?!"

Elinor gasped, looking at his son sadly.

"We dunno nae mum. Dad already made a search party for her but they still haven't found her. Before she left, she told me that she was going tae find some cure for ye. Mum! I treid tae stopped her but she was sae determined, tha—t that she actually didn't listened tae me.! I saw it in her eyes mum, I saw how lonely and desperate she was tae save ye. I'm sorry mum. " Hamish lowered his voice and started to sobbed. His two brothers caress his back to ease the pain their brother felt. The queen's eyes filled with tears and her face was flashed with loneliness and grief. Silence, sorrow and dismay filled the room. No one ever dared tae say something until Elinor asked to leave her alone.

"Fergus, boys please give me a minute for a while."

"but el—"

Fergus was interrupted when the queen held his massive hands and gave him a weak smile.

'Don't worry about me dear. I told ye I'm fine. I just want tae be alone for a while."

King Fergus nodded and went outside. The triplets planted a kiss on their mother's forehead and followed their father.

The queen was just sitting and staring at her window blankly. Couple of minutes passed, she stood up and went on her daughter's bedroom. She went inside and the room was clean, empty and quiet. She feels like any moment now she would see her daughter lying on her bed and say: "_Mum?"_ but she knows it's not possible, but a part of her was still expecting for that moment to happen. She made a sad sighed and walked towards Merida's closet and opened it. She gets one dress of her daughter and tucked it on her face to smell the sweet scent of her beloved princess. She was about to sit on Merida's bed when she noticed the tapestry they made together. Queen Elinor looked at it and smiled teary. She walked towards it and runs her fingers along the fabric. Memories haunted her back while she was staring the tapestry.

"_Mum! Were done! It's so beautiful! Can we hang it on my wall now?!" Merida threw her arms around her mother's neck and the queen smiled and nodded. The princess giggled and grabbed her mother's arm and hurriedly went to her room.. After several minutes the tapestry was now hanged on her wall. It has a brown, very detailed Celtic border, and at the center of it was a big mama bear holding the red headed princes hand._

"_And that's it! It's done! Mum! It's so beautiful!"_

_Merida was standing with arms on her waist and the queen was beside her._

"_Aye it is Darling. I'm happy that ye already made yer first tapestry."_

"_Well I can't dae it without ye mum!"_

_They looked at the beauty of the tapestry they woven together for several minutes. The princess embraced her mother and tucked her face on the queen's chest._

"_Mum I love ye so much. Don't leave me alright? Promise me.." The princess raises her head having an eye to aye contact with her mother and Elinor gave her daughter a motherly kiss on her forehead and smiled._

"_I love ye too Merida. I' won't leave ye darling. I'll always be right here."_

The queen opened her eyes and fell on her knees. She tucked her daughter's dress in her chest and tears rolled down from her warm milky skin of her cheeks. Her heart pains for remembering the bloody memories she has with her precious daughter. _Why fate is sae cruel tae us? Am I being punished? But Why? Have I done something wrong? Have I completely lost my precious girl? _ Many questions ran to the queen's mind. Questions that were hard to find an answers.

"Oh Merida, darling. Where are ye? I miss ye so much. Please come back home please. Come back tae us."

Elinor raises her head, gazing sadly at the tapestry and more tears streamed from her cheeks.

"Come back tae me Merida."

**And chapter 7 done!hihi..=))) sorry for the late upload, kinda busy in school because of exams and I really hate it grrrrr! anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter and about Merida, stay tuned!hihi..=))) Thank you for all the reviews! really really glad that you like my story! =)))) Hugs to all! And still reviews are welcome!=)))))**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi guys, I won't be able to update my story for a while because of school works. We always have exams and it really sucks! Ugh! But anyway I don't know when I will be able to update my story but I promise that I will finish this one. Thanks for all you support! Hugs to all!=)))**


End file.
